DSS Dreadnought II
Summary The new DSS Dreadnought II is the latest military FTL-Drive design, and is the new flagship of the entire DSF. Created by the up-and-coming shipbuilders of Loyalist Drive Yards, it takes on-board the lessons of the Altair Rebellion as it is designed to be the core mothership of a battlefleet, with not only massive engines, super-heavy weaponry, and heavy armour, but also space for a full army with assault dropships on-board. This new class of super-battleship is named after the prototype, the Belisarius, which is currently being refitted in line with the production model. History Quite possibly among the largest, most expensive, and most powerful military vessels ever constructed by Terrans, with the notable exception of City Ships, the Belisarius-class stands in a class as its own, being the first Super-Heavy Battleships in any Terran fleet. Indeed, the sheer ambition of the vessel made it a surprising choice as the new centrepiece of the DSF fleet, particularly as it came from the latest Directorate shipbuilder, Loyalist Drive Yards. However, the sheer technological mastery and sensible design that accounted for previous shortfalls in the DSF fleet; particularly the poor armour of the Bonaventure-class, the unreliable superweapon of the Dreadnought-class and the lack of concentrated planetary assault forces; made the Belisarius-class the unaminous choice of the Ruling Council of Neo-Terra. Due to unexpected delays in the Proctor Belt shipyards of Loyalist Drive Yards, however, it was not the Belisarius itself that was commissioned as the flagship of the DSF fleet, but instead its sister ship, the DSS Dreadnought II, that recieved that laurel, a testament to the long-recognised efficiency of Capella's shipyards. Fortunately, enough neuro-synaptically trained DSF crew members were found in time for its launching, who were considered essential for optimium performance for the vessel's potential, using technology acquired from the Preliator Empire in exchange for early FTL Drive technology by Altair (officially on behalf of the Neo-Terran Directorate) and recovered by Altair Loyalists. The Dreadnought II was named for the old DSS Dreadnought that had previously revolutionised Archaeo-max capital ships, but was lost at the Battle for Altair Gate. Its crew consider the name a proud tradition, and a revenge as they believe that the Dreadnought II would have been capable of winning the battle on its own. Many Directorate military analysts support such a claim, particularly after the sight of the Dreadnought II when on a diplomatic mission to Mu Arae (to change the diplomatic staff there) was said to have caused Emperor Titus I to have raised an eyebrow, and Admiral of the Fleet Augustus Victor to have remarked "most impressive". Cynics have argued that this was a reaction to sending such a large ship on a diplomatic mission, however such people underestimate the Empire's love of weapons. The Dreadnought II has only been involved in one sustained military campaign, the Tau Ceti Amalgam Recovery Crisis, in which it so astonished the allied forces with which it was committed, that rumours of their becoming protectorates of the Neo-Terran Directorate have begun to become increasingly frequent. The Director-Commander has thus far refused to comment as to the truth of those rumours. Battle Honours Tau Ceti Amalgum Allied Campaign Algol, Vega, Acturus, Tau Ceti, Naos, Mira, Beta Aquilae The Belisarius-class will apparently not be produced in any greater numbers "until the resources of the Directorate significantly expand" according to an aide to the Viceroy of Trade. The existing ones appear to have stretched the technological and industrial capacity of the Neo-Terran Directorate to almost breaking point, their construction being widely blamed for substantial tax rises and increases in the price of several key resources. Upon what the Viceroy meant by 'until', the aide refused to comment. Category:Spacecraft